Boys, Idiots Vs Men
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: Being male is a matter of birth, being a man is a matter of age but being a gentlemen is a matter of choice. But any of those can be idiots so what makes them a true man.
1. Chapter 1

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

He watched as the blonde accepted the invitation from the heiress's father, eyebrow lifting as Hiashi subtly courted the future Hokage, offering to explain some of the more in-depth clan politics. It was a good offer Ibiki admitted, the Hyuuga can well positioned to give advice, and after Naruto had helped Hinata in a mission and begun training with her it was a favourable return. But something about the conversation unsettled him, and Ibiki did not like that feeling.

Making his way down the corridor to the Hokage's office he nodded at the duo catching Hiashi's next words clearly.

"Hinata would perhaps be able to explain clan expectations and duties for her generation better than me, leeway is more acceptable than my day."

All perfectly normal, helpful; alliances were built this way and advising began early for a Hokage, and for all the Hyuuga's stiffness and follow the book tendencies he was a devil when it came to politics. But there was something about the whole conversation that had Ibiki thinking .He didn't know and couldn't tell what but there was something.

For nearly three months Sakura had been moonlighting – with Tsunade's permission – with ANBU. It was exhausting and nerve wracking, but rewarding. Finishing her shift in the hospital or returning from a mission she would report to ANBU HQ and begin one of her numerous tasks. Obviously she checked the medical records and any injured ANBU that could not be seen at the hospital; once or twice she had stepped in on an interrogation with Mitarashi or Morino Ibiki to simply demonstrate her ability to heal a wound. Unsaid that this could be done for days making the criminals/suspects talk quickly.

But mainly she read reports. Her ability to realise white Zetsu's disguise and discrepancies in character's a strength Ibiki had quickly grabbed and honed in her. Showing her how to piece together the smallest bits of information into larger pictures, a puzzle Sakura enjoyed. Shikamaru was a tactical genius but Sakura loved picking out the pieces, it was like a surgery- find the problem causing the symptoms and deal with it.

The first few days – weeks had been tense for the Kunoichi, Ibiki's overwhelming presence dominating the small room, his closeness making her shift uneasily in her seat, his eyes calculating her observations quickly and decisively as he processed it. His first compliment, a gruff 'good job' had had her smiling for hours, telling Naruto enthusiastically about her day and the compliment she had received. But now she truly enjoyed it, easily chatting with Ibiki about the information they trawled through, a sense of pride and accomplishment filling her when she found out she was the only one other than Ibiki and Anko to be trusted with the level of information and security clearance.

Life was finally happy for she was also in love. Her blonde knuckle head of a teammate had finally grown up, realising her confession was true and after a few bashful dats they had been a couple for nearly ten months. They had discussed marriage - happily and certain, and Sakura had never felt so happy or sure.

It had been rocky, two years ago she had been with Kiba, the break up shocking her to the core. She missed her friend, things were polite and cordial but so changed at the same time. The pity in Hana's eyes, the matter of fact attitude of Tsume, the compassion and speculation of her friends, it all made her so angry.

But Naruto had changed that, it took some time, for a weeks she had been on tender hooks waiting for him to break up with her like Kiba, a wariness in her until she truly learned he didn't care, he loved her and for Naruto promises were for a lifetime. He made her laugh, smile, made her angry, teased her, and stopped her from being too serious. He loved her and she loved him. The last few weeks had been tough with Tsunade officially planning to retire in two years, Naruto's training had intensified. But seeing him so happy at the realisation of his dream made her happy and she couldn't begrudge him, even when he annoyed her or was over the top.

But sitting at the table in her favourite restaurant, face made up, haired curled and her most confidence boosting dress on, waiting for him for the last hour hurt. Her shoulders slumped and with a sigh she blew out the candle awkwardly slipping out of her seat, feeling all eyes on her and left the restaurant with her head held high. It hurt but Sakura knew he would make it up to her and being Hokage meant making sacrifices, sacrifice she knew all too well as Tsunade's apprentice. A note or a message would have been nice. There was only one thing for her to do now and it put a smile on her face.

Frowning Ibiki took in the sight of his assistant/collegue sitting comfortably in a chair he would have sworn was carved to create back aches, but Sakura sat legs curled up showing an eyeful of toned thigh as if she was lounging in the comfiest armchair. She certainly couldn't have looked more out of place if she tried Ibiki noted even as she read through a folder and drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair, high heels were discarded on the floor, make up and hair done to such an extent was a surprise and alluring but it was the navy dress that gave Ibiki pause. Nothing too revealing but eye catching and… Ibiki startled shaking his head and coughing lightly to get Sakura's attention, the surprise in Sakura's eyes bright and joyful.

"I thought you had a date tonight?"

"Me too, Naruto probably got caught up in a meeting." Sakura shrugged with a smile oblivious to the churning of something inside Ibiki; he truly hated that feeling.

"Your friends?" Ibiki asked knowing without prompt that the style and effort she had put into that outfit was not made to be wasted in an ANBU office reading reports.

"Missions or their own plans. Naruto organised this weeks ago so we agreed to all meet up the weekend."

He nodded slowly, stepping into the room and taking the folder from her hands giving it a cursory look before dropping it on the table behind her. Holding out his hand he looked at her sternly before she reached out and allowed him to pull her up. The top of her head came to chest and with a nudge of her shoes he smiled as she fumbled one foot and then the other into the high heels grasping onto his arms for balance.

Smiling slightly Sakura looked up at Ibiki expectantly now just at his shoulder her head wasn't tilted back any more, narrowing her eyes as the tall man tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. "Coming?"

Holding strong Sakura wasn't going to fall for that one too easy, she had heard of the last idiot who had done what Ibiki said in that innocent tone, ten feet down in a smelly swamp running from killer wasps and a tiger in the forest of death. "Where?"

"Even I know you shouldn't spend your birthday alone. Mytreat."

Seriously?" Sakura smiled, caught in surprise and amazement as Ibiki chuckled and grabbing her other arm began to push and pull her out of the room. "Before I change my mind and decide to give you extra work."

Oblivious to curious eyes she laughed and allowed him to lead the way, stepping apart as they walked onto the street and down the village to the eating districts. The silence was comfortable until Ibiki started towards Mac's and found himself alone, turning around he saw a solemn Sakura shake her head at him, one eyebrow raising in confusion. "This is your favourite restaurant; I have to put up with you and Anko blabbing about it the whole time."

"Yeepp." Sakura popped her p's in agreement waiting for the light to dawn. Ibiki didn't disappoint and Sakura was certain she heard his teeth grind before he scowled. "How long were you waiting?"

"An hour."

"Dammit Haruno." Ibiki shook his head, not sure whether to call her an idiot or very understanding; women in love were strange, they put up with too much shit. "He's an idiot."

Sakura smiled walking further down the road as Ibiki pointed to a fusion restaurant. "Sometimes more than others, but he's going to be a great Hokage."

Unable to argue the tall Shinobi nodded his head holding the door open for the pink haired Birthday girl and made his way to a curved corned booth allowing both of them to keep their backs to the wall and an eye on what was happening both inside and outside the restaurant courtesy of the large window on Sakura's right.

Their conversation began with reports, what could be spoken publically, then with Anko, ANBU stupidity and patient stupidity, with a surprising overlap that had them laughingly lightly or mostly grunting in Ibiki's case.

Finishing the last bite of double chocolate fudge cake Ibiki greedily eyed Sakura's, the Kunoichi taking her time and savouring every bite, she was eating it too damn slow.

"Sakura!"

The sound of Naruto's voice had the duo quickly looking up, a common weakness having distracted them from the blonde's entrance, as full of energy even walking he seemed to be bounding towards them.

"Hey what are you doing here? I nearly missed you except Hinata saw your hair as she was leaving."

Laughing slightly at his enthusiasm Sakura couldn't help but frown at the mention of the lavender haired Kunoichi who stilled harboured a crush on her boyfriend. "Hinata?"

"Yeah, I had a meeting with Hiashi-san on clan politics and what our generation are facing, it was really boring…."

As Sakura laughed and Naruto continued explaining his meeting Ibiki shifted in his seat, that feeling of something worming in his gut.

"But anyway we need to talk."

Naruto's tone sent warning signals off in Ibiki's head, the Shinobi amazed at how Sakura simply smiled and nodded at Naruto who stood and went to wait for her at the door.

"Thanks for dinner Morino-san."

"Ibiki."

Smiling Sakura reached out and squeezed his arm, quickly standing and with a wave leaving to join her boyfriend, leaving Ibiki to finish her cake and watch the two walk down the street, that something feeling growing.

Half an hour later Sakura looked at Naruto dumbly. She knew she looked stupid, sounded stupid even, but she couldn't help it, even if it was the third time hearing it.

"What?"

"Sakura we want different things, it happens."

"No we don't. I want the same things you do." Sakura gasped, her heart racing a marathon as she whispered. "We were talking about getting married a few days ago."

"I want kids." Naruto stated, his shoulders back, sure in his opinion and standing strong, his blue eyes soft as he looked at his girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend.

"So do I."

"But not your own."

"What! Naruto you know that not true." Sakura hissed, her heart breaking even as she stood to face him, tears gathering and slowly one by one spilling down her cheeks.

"You always said you wouldn't have kids and I was fine with that, or I thought I was. I want my own kids; pass my name to them, my techniques."

"Naruto , I said I couldn't, not-"

He stepped up and resting his hands on her shoulders and silenced her with a kiss to the forehead. "I love you Sakura, but I need someone who can give me what I want."

Eyes wide Sakura fell back onto her seat, unseeing as the tears fell down her face, disbelief filling her as she tried to breathe. In and out, in and out. She felt more than saw Naruto stop at the doorway one thing going through her head. "It's my birthday."

Blinking she looked up just in time to see the shame flitting across Naruto's face before that gnawing emptiness began to overwhelm her and heard his muttered 'Happy Birthday' before the door opened and clicked shut.

The pain was all consuming; the disbelief that he would hurt her like that after he promised her. Three hours later just as the clock showed one am Sakura was certain of one thing.

He had broken up with her, on her birthday.

The bastard.

Rubbing his eyes Ibiki shook his head, he should have gone to bed hours ago but the feeling of something had had him returning to his office and going over more reports. The slamming of a door and bang of a body hitting a wall had him standing only to raise an eyebrow as Sakura pushed open his door and entered the room.

Looking a vast sight different from a few hours ago. Her shoes were gone, bare feet walking on his carpet, her hair had begun to fall out of its curls and her red eyes were ringed with mascara, whatever makeup was left on her face was rubbed raw. Hours of crying were obvious and the something feeling Ibiki had suddenly became dread as emerald eyes met his.

"The bastard broke up with me. On my birthday." Spitting the words Sakura clanked two large sake bottles on Ibiki's desk and flopped onto his spare chair. "Why are you such bastards?"

Reaching into a drawer Ibiki quickly took out two glasses and with a swiftness of dealing with the Hokage uncorked a bottle and poured two drinks, pushing one towards Sakura before downing his in one shot, eyeing the door with a sigh. "What did he do?"

"One he actually forgot my birthday

But he said we wanted different things. He wanted kids and I didn't". Tears ran unchecked down her face, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she struggled to speak snorting and gulping down her sake. "The bastard knew the truth. I was honest with him Ibiki and he said it was fine. He promised. He promised me and he did the same thing as Kiba."

Standing Ibiki went to the other side of the desk and crouched down pouring them another drink before asking. "Sakura?"

"He said I didn't want kids, that I wouldn't give him kids, that I didn't want to have them."

Understanding filled Ibiki and setting down his drink he opened his arms just in time for them to be filled with a sobbing Kunoichi as he whispered. "You can't have them."

He shook as he held her sobbing wracked her body, holding her tight as he tried to comfort her, her sadden words pulling on heart strings he didn't think existed anymore.

"I told him that was why Kiba broke up with me, that the Clan name had to be carried on by blood. How much it had hurt, how long it took for me to get over it. Naruto said he didn't care, that he loved me and we had options. We were talking about getting married."

Tears began to soak his coat, Ibiki moved slowly shifting Sakura in his arms to sit on the ground against his desk, the tears washing away mascara to show rings of tiredness under emerald eyes. Listening to the young woman Ibiki began to growl angrily, the something feeling he had had all day solving itself in his head.

"Your right, He's a bastard."

A sob of laughter emitted from under his chin. "Blood doesn't make a family Sakura, and if you love someone enough it doesn't matter, any real man knows that.

"Then why didn't they?" Sakura asked painfully.

"Because their boys, their idiots."

With that Sakura's tears intensified, Ibiki reaching up with his free hand to pull down the sake bottle and making himself as comfortable as he could. It would be a long night.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_I will be back to Tell them soon, after updating last week I have to re-read a few scenes which I don't really have time for at the moment but I have the next chapter dialogue written so it's just descriptions etc._

_This is going to be a two part fic it's actually two separate one shots I had in my mind that I realised would work nicely together. I like Naruto and Sakura together in some fics but just for this one he's the immature Naruto, though I know he would actually step up in this scenario._

_Hope you enjoyed._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x _


	2. Chapter 2

_I have no right to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_X=x_

_X=_

Handing the file to Anko Ibiki raised an eyebrow as Sakura stormed into his office and plonked herself into the chair at the side of his desk, like so many weeks ago her eyes were rimmed red from a mixture of exhaustion and perhaps crying, but taking in the blood spattered surgical scrubs and the anger in her eyes he hoped it was the latter. "You're making a habit of this."

"Not a word Ibiki."

Ignoring the snort from Anko Ibiki tilted his head with a scowl; he hadn't done a thing. Pointing a finger at the two interrogators Sakura narrowed her eyes reminding Ibiki of an angry kitten as she spat. "Tell me you didn't know about it! You have your fingers in so many damn pies you must have known. Both of you."

Closing the remaining files on his desk Ibiki felt the looks Anko was giving him and Sakura, the purple haired Jounin smirking. "Well we do know a lot."

"Men are bastards."

"What's new there kid?"

Years of torture and mind conditioning was all that kept Ibiki sitting up straight behind his desk as the two formidable kunoichi shared a look of understanding and turned as one on Ibiki. Never one to back down from a challenge and feeling reckless, three weeks without a mission was starting to grate Ibiki retorted. "And women can be bitches."

A lesser man would have hidden, perhaps run but Ibiki smirked and slowly looked Sakura in the eye. "What happened?"

Slumping in the chair an aura of hurt and despair engulfed the medic nin, her voice laced with pain as she spoke. "Naruto and Hinata are going to announce that they are officially courting." Sakura ran her hands through her hair and gave a snorted laugh. "Straight off a twelve hour shift he's waiting in my office, wanting me to hear it from him first, that Hinata felt it was the right thing to do. She didn't even show her face.

Two months. It hasn't even been two months and he's with Hinata, officially courting her, marrying her, popping out babies! How could they do this . . . .so soon."

Moving towards the filing cabinet Anko opened the bottom drawer and retrieved a bottle of sake and glasses, pouring for each of them and handing them out.

"It's ten am." Sakura muttered, swirling the liquid in her glass. Downing his own Ibiki reached over the desk and lifted the glass to her lips. Anko's eyes sparkled in revelation at the possible potential before her, a sharp canine showing as she gave a giddy smirk, quickly hiding it with a drink when Ibiki spoke.

"You cam e off a night shift, for your body it's ten pm."

Shrugging in agreement Sakura threw the drink back down her throat holding the glass out to Anko for a refill. "It hasn't been two months."

"He's a bastard and she's a bitch."

Looking up at the Kunoichi Sakura scowled. "It's Hinata she wouldn't say boo to a goose . . .i can't blame her . . . can I?."

Rolling her eyes Anko propped herself up on the side of Ibiki's desk, ignoring his grumbles as she shoved the files aside, the large man wondering if he could leave his own office safely as he sipped his sake.

"Oh please she's a sly bitch." Anko crowed. "Always following him around, going to any meeting her father was at, blushing like a damn virgin – oh so innocent and sweet , latching onto the blonde idiot the minute you broke up and not even two months later going out.

She saw what she wanted and took it."

Dropping her glass on the desk Sakura pulled her legs up under her in the chair, emerald eyes narrowing in thought before whispering. "She went to nearly every one of those meetings; Naruto was always mentioning how nice it was to have someone our age there, said she helped explain things to him, when I was working and training, helping Tsunade so I could help him."

The grinding of her teeth was audible, the two interrogators suppressing a wince at the harsh sound as emerald eyes blazed in anger and fear "Were they having an affair?"

"Uzumaki's an idiot but he's not cruel – not on purpose." Ibiki felt the need to say, scowling as he reassured Sakura and defended the blonde idiot.

"Did you know, either of you?"

"I suspected." Ibiki admitted, growling as Anko tried to slap him.

"You didn't share."

"You didn't tell me!"

Wincing at their cries Ibiki raised two hands in a placating gesture, grimacing at his attitude and dropping them quickly to his lap. "It was your birthday."

All the fight visibly drained out of Sakura at those words, sighing heavily as emerald eyes lowered Ibiki quickly began explaining as his gut churned. " I saw Hiashi offering to advise Uzumaki on clan politics and he mentioned Hinata specifically. I had a feeling but I hadn't a clue what it was about, many clans try to get close to the Hokage and an advising role is the quickest."

"Well they were obviously looking at marriage." Sakura spoke her anger slowly returning.

Standing up part of him acknowledged that he was about to take his life into his own hands Ibki stated. "Women are blind and stupid when they're in love."

"Hey!"

"Asshole , so are men!"

Looking at the Kunoichi Ibiki nodded. "It's why seduction missions work so well, but dammit Sakura they obviously started hinting months ago, how many times did you come here when he changed plans and had meetings or urgent talks. He forgot your birthday. Hell you weren't even living together."

"What does that have to do with anything!"

"Not one damn thing – if you're a civilian. Shinobi don't wait, if your serious and even thinking long term commitment you move in together. Life's too damn short." Ibiki sighed stepping towards his desk to pick up his drink and sip it while Sakura began to bite her nails. "We wanted . . .."

"Sorry kid, but Ibiki's right." Anko interrupted her voice soft as Sakura's eyes became teary.

"Did everyone know?

"A few of us thought it strange but your practically live at the hospital so I thought you were waiting for your lease to end. Or maybe the two of you were house hunting." Anko shrugged, eyeing the way Ibiki watched the pink haired Kunoichi tear up and warily step away at the sight of a crying female. "I'm an idiot."

"He's an idiot."

"No ." Anko contradicted Ibiki. "He's worse, he's a little boy who hasn't a clue, and honestly he and Hinata deserve each other.

Quietly thinking Ibiki watched the two Kunoichi sip their sake knowing the inevitable bitching session on males was about to happen but needing to ask. "Your friends?"

"Traitors!" Sakura spat, standing up without a single wobble despite the sake taken. "Naruto told them this morning before me. They're delighted for them, ecstatic, telling Naruto that I would be just as happy, sure I would be delighted for the happy couple. Forgetting that barely two months Naruto and I were the happy couple!

With a sob Sakura plopped back down on her seat, Anko nearly laughing aloud at the wide eyed panic on Ibiki's face, the large man suddenly muttering. "Not again."

Moving swiftly Ibiki rounded the desk and plucked Sakura up from her seat. "Interrogations!"

Muffled and croaky from sobs, Sakura's 'what was lost as Ibiki opened the door and shuffled her out. "I haven't slept enough or had enough sake to hear anymore about the idiot. You can cry and rant and rave in interrogation cell four. It will make the guy sing."

"That won't work."

"Trust me it will!" Ibiki ground out, his next words hitting low making Sakura cry loudly down the hall in anger. "What if they ask you to be bridesmaid?"

Left alone in Ibiki's office Anko laughed freely finishing off her sake and cataloguing the concern and gentle way he handled the pink haired kunoichi as he bundled her out of the room.

Interesting. Very, very interesting.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Thank for the reviews so quick and nice to read. This is just a fun fic for me despite the topic, reason its updated so quick but I hope the standard is still okay and that more importantly you enjoyed ti._

_Oh and for some reason evil Hinata appeals to me, no way is she soooo good, can see her stealing Naruto no matter what._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and he Dagger x x _


	3. Chapter 3

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy_

_x-x_

x

He heard her before he saw her, her voice pitched low and sweet as she spoke unnaturally, obviously mimicking.

"_We both want the same things and have known eachother for so long."_

"_No . .um . .um . . children are important for both of us, personally I can't wait. Naruto-kun will make a great father."_

"_Everyone is really happy and supportive; it's nice to have such good friends."_

"_Oh thank you so much, I know we'll be very happy."_

"_When you know, there is no point waiting."_

"Can I kill her. Seriously? Can I." Sakura asked Ibiki, the scarred Shinobi looking out his office door perplexed before looking at her. "I had ANBU outside the door."

"I threatened to cry."

Ibiki snorted. His idea to let her cry in an interrogation cell had worked well; too well it seemed with ANBU quietly spreading it among the ranks until most of the ANBU Shinobi gave the Kunoichi a wide berth in fear. To Ibiki it was a good measure of training and damn some of them needed bucking up, not to mention damn funny, but it was obvious how much enjoyment the female herself was getting from it which in turn made him smirk.

"And before you say I'm making a habit of this, I brought a peace offering."

Sceptical and wary Ibiki watched as Sakura sat down and opened her bag, carefully reaching in and removing two cartons followed by plastic forks and serviettes. Even before they were open the smell of chocolate hit Ibiki's nose his mouth water instantly as the double fudge chocolate slices were revealed. His eyes narrowed instantly. "What do you want?"

"Nothing! It's a thank you/ peace offering cake. I even have ice-cream." Taking out a small carton Sakura sheepishly pushed it across the desk to Ibiki, taking up her own treat and delicately breaking the cake up into bite size portions, rolling her eyes as Ibiki studied his slice, taking a forkful and smelling it.

"I didn't poison it!"

Huffing Sakura ignored his glare, barely able to contain a moan as the soft moist melt in your mouth chocolate cake hit her tongue. Swallowing she caught Ibiki's sigh of pleasure as he took his first bite and then reached for the ice-cream. Companionable silence filled his office as the two ate until Sakura spoke.

"I need a favour."

"You said you didn't want anything."

"And I don't. I need a favour."

Sakura bit her lip eyeing up the formidable ANBU commander and her part time boss. "The Kazekage is coming to visit."

"I know, security will be a nightmare."

"And you have to be at the banquet."

Ibiki nodded slowly not happy at the reminder of the logistical nightmare awaiting him, his gut squirreling at the look on Sakura's face, quickly deciding he needed more cake before reaching over to steal Sakura's, quietening her protest with a glare.

"I need you to go with me. As my date."

"What happened?"

She sighed. Ibiki was beginning to hate that sigh.

" Naruto decided it would be the perfect time to announce their engagement, with Garra and all our friends there. "Sakura announced bitterly, nervously watching Ibiki mull it over.

"I'll bring you cake every day."

Salivating at the thought Ibiki feared the result, a hand patting his stomach in regret. "Why do you have to go?"

"Diplomacy, I'm Tsunade's apprentice, remembering those we lost, and I want to see the Sabaku's. I'm not letting those idiots totally ruin my life."

"Fine. Cake once a week but you have to join me."

" If I eat that much cake I'll definitely be fat." Sakura laughed, barely protesting as Ibiki smirked looking her up and down.

"If your fat I'm rolling." He shook his head, catching the returning body check and added "If it makes you feel better we can spar before we eat the cake."

"Deal!"

Her happy chirp made him close his eyes. "You need to learn to negotiate better."

"Why? Sparring sessions, cake, and a date with you. I got more than I thought!" Sakura smiled widely, pouncing for the last bite of cake with minimal resistance.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_I'm having fun writing this and am astounded by all the reviews, thank you so so much. Sorry this is short but I felt it worked better on its own. I'm of two minds how to continue this but there will probably be a handful of chapter more. It's taking over lol._

_Can't wait to read what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x _


	4. Chapter 4

_I have no right to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_c-c_

_x-x_

"Don't you dare."

The small fist gripping his jacket was more than strong enough to pull him back into his chair, Ibiki scowling as he turned to Kunoichi beside him.

"You aren't going anywhere. You stay there and you scare off any of the idiots that dare come near." Sakura urgently whispered with a hiss, eyeing the banquet hell with the same diligence she would an enemy advancement.

"Scare?"

"Glare them down, sneer at them, think happy thoughts, you know - the face that makes the recruits want to pee themselves." She explained scooting her chair closer to his and looking up at him. "Yep , that one!"

"Not working on you though is it?" Ibiki muttered shifting in the too small chair and eyeing the bar with longing

"Your helping me."

"You can't avoid them forever."

I'm not avoiding them."

"Then what do you call hiding in the office or in my office when your out of the hospital." Ibiki countered looking at her out of the corner of his eye in time to catch the nervous shift of her eyes.

"I am not hiding, I'm working."

"Yeah and Tsuande will kick your ass if it goes on much longer."

Please, unless its retirement, sake, gambling or how to get Naruto up to speed quicker , hmm maybe an attack its not registering with her and it won't until she relaxes, reassured Naruto won't cause a war by being too friendly." Sakura flapped her hand, tuning to make sure no one had gotten behind them before settling back into her seat.

"And Shizune, she tried to find you yesterday." Ibiki questioned.

"Crap. Her I'm avoiding. She can't hold water, she's worse than Ino-Pig." She scowled reaching to pick up her wine glass and swirl it, watching the pretty colours.

"And the others?"

"Idiots, traitors" she sighed heavily "If that's how they treat me and act then why bother with them, let them rot."

Surprised and somewhat disappointed Ibiki nodded his head thoughtfully."Very mature."

"Or lazy."

"That too."

"I may have put Ino in rotation in the geriatrics ward – the real icky pervy one for the next few months, pulled medical records on all of them so that they aren't up to scratch and have to pass all the tests again with full cavity search, psych eval – the whole shebang. Mixed up some ANBU applications with Genin Instructing ones." Sakura admitted quietly with bashful pride.

"Those were locked."Impressed Ibiki turned in his seat to look at her, half afraid to hear who she threatened this time.

"Mmm Anko helped, next ANBU application is in six months. I'll be calm and happy then."

"Do I want to know?"

"I get a months vacation . . . . if you see any vacation applications in the wrong place leave them alone okay?"

Chuckling softly Ibiki shook his head in amusement, turning to watch the banquet hall fill up again after the drink interval before the dancing, the table in the back easily able to watch the doors and the people milling around.

"There's a five star onsen opening near Tea in a few weeks , be a good start and the shopping promenade is a mixture of civilian and Shinobi." He offered, smiling at the interested look on her face.

"Sakura!"

For the first time in weeks a truly genuine smile light up Sakura's face as Temari strode to the table slowly followed by her brothers who kept getting caught for greetings, the usually fan wielding Kunoichi without her fans and usual serious face, happily pulling Sakura from her seat and engulfing her in a strong hug.

"Naruto just told Garra. Congratulations!"

Taking a deep breath after the rib cracking hug Sakura sat down heavily, the name of the future Hokage filling her with trepidation. "What?"

"That he's announcing the engagement tonight."

Surprised to see the excitement in Temari's eyes for an engagement she shrugged and spoke evenly. "It's not our engagement."

Temari's face fell. "Huh."

"We're not together."

Shocked Temari pulled up a chair ignoring the squawking when she pulled it out from a grey haired man who shut up at a glare from the Kazekage's sister, her face scandalized as she demanded. "What the hell do you mean. You were in Sand only nine months ago when the hell did you break up?

"Three months ago." Sakura winced painfully leaning towards the bulk that was Ibiki, his hand coming to rest on the back of her chair, either for support or to hold her down if she lost it, Sakura thought.

"Wait he's getting engaged tonight after you broke up three months ago." Temari blinked."I . I . .I I'd fucking kill him."

"I'd do it but technically he's my future Hokage." Ibiki muttered catching the blonde Kunoichi's eye with a steely glance nodding in agreement."

"No Garra would do it before you got a chance" Sakura pointed out.

"Indeed it is what I promise to do to any one interested in Temari." Garra's voice interrupted the trio, the young Kazekage arriving to stand next to Temari as Kankuro joined them, face paint making the scowl on his face more pronounced as Gaara gave Temari a look of promise.

Giving a sharp nod of thanks she turned back to Sakura appalled"What the hell happened? You said he mentioned forever."

"The life of a kunoichi." Ibiki said quietly not wanting to gain anymore attention than a table with the Sabuku siblings, Sakura and himself could garner.

"Kids! He left you because you can't have kids – the bastard." Temari hissed, teeth showing as her face twisted in anger.

"That's the general concensus – he even knew." Sakura admitted in resignation, the energy needed to even feel sad too much as she sunk in her seat only to find the arm Ibiki had leaned on her chair curling around her in comfort.

"Then he is a fool."

"Thanks Garra, pity no else thinks so."

Ibiki glared at her, too much self-pity was a bad thing. "You have ANBU on your side and when Hatake and the other two get back they will be too."

Smiling Sakura perked up. "Yeah Yamato, Sai and Kakashi will not be happy. More for me!"

"Is it a competition?" Garra enquired in confusion, the love symbol on his forward crinkling as he tried to figure it out, a soothing hand from his sister snapping him out of it with a promise to explain it later.

"So who is he marrying?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Confused and caught up in the conversation Kankuro spat."But she's useless."

"She's a good Kunoichi" Sakura admitted. "But a bitch, they've been whispering in Naruto's ear for months and I never figured it out."

"You have fought by Naruto's side since you were Genin, you have been wounded and healed for him, you injuries have been caused through loyalty, duty and friendship, you bear the marks and consequences of an exceptional Kunoichi while I have never heard of Hyuuga outside of her Clan. If he was swayed by the simple fact – a fact of life as a Shinobi, the inability to bear a child and that was the sole reason for breaking up with you, then he is a foo, an idiotl. He has lost a great treasure." Gaara's words though solemn were heart felt their tone carrying low and far making many turn in shock, Sakura tearing up and leaning into Ibiki's supportive embrace as she was accepted and supported by friends, the Kazekage looking down at her in pride.

"**He what**!"

The scandalised roar filled the banquet hall, all eyes turning to an enraged Tsunade who was looking at Sakura in disbelief from the other side of the table.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Oh my goodness thank you soo much for all the reviews and favourites and follows, I am simply astounded. I love the Sand siblings! I hope you liked this chapter, I know its not as funny but it answers questions I hope. I think I have two more chapters in this but never say never._

_Thanks again and I can't wait to see what you think._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	5. Chapter 5

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

With amazing restraint that put the fear of Kami into all Tsunade sat down at the table, honey coloured eyes blazing and the need for violence literally radiating off her, her eye twitching as she took in those at the table. Ibiki a clever man, master manipulator and unparalleled interrogator nervously pushed his chair away from the table, taking Sakura with him without protest, the pink haired Kunoichi all too aware of the possibility of the Hokage flipping the table. Even the Kazekage prepared to move, his sand whispering in readiness as his brother and sister both stood, the surrounding tables empting with speed.

"Explain. Now."

Gulping in the face of Tsunade's wrath, Sakura was without joy or the feeling of satisfaction as she spooke. "Naruto broke up with me."

"I know that girl, and you were this close to getting your ass kicked with your damn hiding." Tsunade snapped.

"I was working."

"Don't lie to me Sakura I trained you remember."

"Yes Shishou." Sakura ducked her head meekly, thanking Kami when Ibiki squeezed her arm; she wasn't alone, her hand squeezing his thigh in support and sympathy when Tsunade spoke to him. ""And you let her get away with it."

Keeping his mouth shut Ibiki simply closed his eyes, his free hand coming up to massage his forehead as Tsuande looked at Sakura, mouth still pursed in anger but eyes softening.

"What happened Sakura, and why in three months haven't you talked to me." The hurt in her voice became evident at the end, Sakura sighing in relief that Tsunade's anger wasn't directed at her – totally.

"Because then I would be admitting that I was an idiot."

"Bullshit." Ibiki scowled.

"Yeah? Then why did I never figure out that Hinata was after Naruto, that with all the help she and Hiashi were giving him they were turning him off me. Playing at his weakness until he thought we were too different." Sakura spoke admitting her perceived failings.

"How?"

"I'm not sure but you know Naruto, he'l take a word and make a story. Actually I do. " Sakura bit her lip answering Tsunade. "Naruto always wanted his own family, acceptance, acknowledgement, for people to be proud of him, he'd speak about it when he was sad, remembering how he was bullied and hated. They could give that."

"He's an idiot."

Sakura nodded at Ibiki's word, emerald eyes bright. "Hell yeah he is but at heart he's still the scared boy hiding and as much as I hate this and want to pumell him ,hurt him, make him beg and scream-

"Calm down Sakura."

Breathing deeply at Ibiki's urging Sakura gave a smile of apology. "Yeah don't be fooled I'm still pissed at him. But I'm afraid for him, we took our time because he wasn't ready and now I think she's pushing him too fast. Getting engaged after a month of courting-

"What!"

Tsunade hissed loudly causing any that had stayed ear the table to truly move if they weren't involved. " Engagement? They've been together a week!"

"Hokage –sama, I mean this respectfully but." Ibiki paused, putting weight on one foot under him preparing to move. "You are not retired yet and I know you get told this. **Lay off the damn sake**."

"Shut up Morino."

"Naruto informed me he was planning to announce his engagement tonight. We thought it was to Sakura." Garra spoke softly tilting his head at Sakura.

"At least I'm not the only one." Tsuande muttered - angry at herself for not realising, perhaps Morino had a point not that she would agree aloud - before narrowing her eyes. A click of her fingers resulted in two ANBU instantly by her side, the angered woman briskly ordering. "Get Uzumaki here now and get Hyuuga Hinata out of here, I don't care how."

Filled with glee the ANBU would have bounced on their feet if Ibiki hadn't been there watching with a scowl, the two inclining their heads at their commander before disappearing.

Eyes turning hard Tsunade turned to Sakura. "Forget all the other shit Sakura. WHY did he break up with you."

Her tone and face gave no room for argument, Sakura hunching her shoulders in humiliation; she had come to terms with the fact but to have to keep repeating it stung. "I can't have children."

"That little shit. I'll kill him, does he have any idea what he's done." Tsunade exploded, fist banging down on the table making any cutlery and drinks fly and spill, knives and forks evaded by the Shinobi as Tsunade glared at a fork that became imbedded in the table beside her hand.

"Sakura I feel for you and he's a right little bastard for breaking up with you over that, but with that attitude . . . " Tsuande trailed off, the soft understanding look she had given her apprentice changing into one that took no shit and had all wary. Her own personal anger beginning to overtake as she breathed deeply.

Seeing Naruto arrive she raised her hand and stopped his greeting in its track. The blonde future Hokage gulping audibly as the present Hokage spoke with venom.

"You will sit down Naruto and not say a word."

Quickly complying he did as told blonde hair flying as he nodded."Yes O-"

"NOT A WORD!" Her roar emptied the dining hall, leaving only their table and a few ANBU in the room.

"You will nod or shake your head; you will speak only when I say otherwise I will give into the need to tear your head from your shoulders."

Pale faced he nodded in unison as the whole table did so in fear at her icy tone. Garra managing to stop himself halfway and mentally began taking notes.

Tight lipped and fists clenched she spoke, her voice as hard as steel as her eyes glittered dangerously on the painful subject. "I have told you about Dan, that as horrible as it was to lose him I hated the fact we never had a child. But that was taken from us when he was injured in a skirmish once. Then a few years later I was poisoned and ended up infertile.

Do you understand Naruto?"

Frowning he nodded slowly, unsure exactly where she was going with this.

Tsunade drummed her nails on the table. "To break up with Sakura because she can't bear children is the most cowardly thing you have ever done and no matter the disappointment I feel in judging you so wrongly I am astounded that you would even do it.

But you seem to have forgotten some important fact Naruto."

Looking at him she made sure she had his full attention asking. " How many Kunoichi are in the Konoha Shinobi forces."

"A third." His answer was quick and to the point, Tsunade agreeing.

"Yes and of that third female and two thirds male how many do you think have been injured."

"Probably all of them." It was a sad statistic but a fact of Shinobi life, Naruto himself had lost count how many times he had been injured.

"Indeed and nearly seventy five percent of them male and female; due to their duty, their loyalty and my orders – orders you may or may be giving in time can no longer bear children." She let the number sink in before attacking.

"Tell me Naruto does this make them any less."

"What no." Naruto sat up straight protesting.

Weak?"

"NO." His eyes were wild, why the hell would she even ask that.

"Useless?"

He shook his head.

"But you left Sakura because of it."

"I . . " Dumbfounded he gaped.

"This is the moment you become something I never thought Naruto – a rat bastard. You can be a bad boyfriend, a cheating asshole, a useless man and still be a remarkable Shinobi. But you cannot be that and still be a good Hokage. A Hokage is responsible for more than themselves I thought you understood that." Tsunade shook her head in disappointment, pursing her lips as she realised perhaps her own desire for retirement had caused some of this, had she neglected those around her or been too focused on the end.

"I do Obaa-"

"Not yet you don't Naruto. Announcing an engagement three months after breaking up shows disrespect, rudeness and plain cruelty - something that a Hokage cannot afford if they want to stay Hokage." Elbows on the table she leaned forward and laced her fingers together decision made. "It is obvious I have been too hasty and in personal matters I can't interfere – too obviously. So here is what is going to happen, you are going to start a four month diplomacy mission in the morning, visiting all the major hidden villages and the smaller ones, learn from the Kage's, the town leaders – just learn. I will be sending lists of duties for you to complete and be expecting reports from you and your hosts.

You will not contact Hinata, or anyone except me – while it was ultimately your decision even I noticed how she always hung around you whispering to you. I will deal with her later.

This and your actions when you return will decide if I can even fathom having you as Hokage when I step down because frankly at this moment Gai is looking like a better option."

Naruto cringed and nodded, eyes closed as he took in his orders dazed from the tongue lashing he had just taken.

Standing Tsunade motioned for the others to leave, having half-forgotten them as they tried to escape her wrath, eyes landing in surprise at the arm Ibiki slung around Sakura to lead her out of the room, her last words truly hitting everything home for Naruto.

"Minato treated every single woman with respect no matter their age, chid bearing ability or appearance, Kushina would have left him otherwise. They would be beyond disappointed in you right now."

Without a backward glance she left the room, ANBU closing the door behind her on the stricken blonde as she hoped he would learn from this.

But right now she had a meddling little bitch to deal with.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Seriously thank you again, I can't get over the responses this fic is getting. I haven't even had time to reply to the review!_

_I really hope people like this, I know many probably think Naruto should have gotten more but for me taking away his dream, even the possibility is the worst thing possible and tearing strips off of him in front of the Sand siblings especially Garra – Tsunade left them stay because it was obvious Sakura trusted them and as punishment for Naruto – is hard._

_One more chapter to go I think. Hope you enjoyed._

_Can't wait to read._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x _


	6. Chapter 6

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

"So it's official?" After six months of being unable to return to Konoha, and very few letters due to missions and duties Temari was finally in the village and due to Sakura's conflicting schedule this was the first time the two had a chance to meet. Sitting outside under an umbrella in the open air bar enjoying the weather as Kankuro, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Anko and Ibiki all got drinks. The others of the Konoha 11 were there as well as their Sensei's, those that Sakura had considered traitors sitting slightly further away but greeting her politely when she did the same.

Nodding her head Sakura smiled vindictively. "Oh yeah. Turns out Anko was right. Hinata was a bitch, she actually played Hiashi; told him that Naruto had confided in her that we had broken up and were friends – he was in fairness thinking long term and had no clue about the engagement. She admitted everything – that she keep bringing up the fact I wouldn't have kids, how much she wanted them, how much I had changed until it was that I didn't want kids and wanted different things. She went after him with a plan and had had it for months. She faked needing help in a mission – Tsunade lost it, Naruto had been badly injured at that mission – eh I could go on but yeah," Sakura shrugged not bothered but happily gossiping.

"I can't believe she actually admitted it though"

Sakura looked at Temari steadily. "Facing an irate Tsuande and an anticipating Ibiki you would too, trust me."

Remembering the banquet six months ago and the Hokage's tongue lashing Temari agreed, agreed "So was she punished?"

"Mmmm . legally there's nothing Tsunade could do about her being responsible for breaking us up because frankly if Naruto was mature and confident enough he wouldn't have."

Temari smirked at the maturity in the pink haired Kunoichi's voice giving her a questioning look.

"It helped that I didn't see him for nearly six months he only got back two weeks ago and looked such a state I could only pity him. Nothing else." Sakura admitted.

"So fuck him?" Temair laughed.

"Yep! Maybe in time we'll be friends again . . .maybe . .eehh. But we're polite – so fuck Naruto but I'll bow to the Rokudaime. He's grown in the last few months, I stand by the fact he'll be a great Hokage." Sakura said confidently.

"And Hinata?"

"Bitch can die." Sakura snorted, explaining. "Tsuande was livid that she would use Naruto's insecurities against him, do her best to break up friends and then rush him for her own wants. Honestly if it was a mission she would have been proud, but not when it was the future Hokage, it made her wonder how low she could go, and what else she had done. Full mission history check and a Yamanaka to sift through her head."

Sakura leaned forward whispering softly. "And it was not pretty. She'd been playing mouse for years, gathering every tidbit she could and playing people off each other, she actually tried to alienate Naruto a few years ago so that he would only rely on her, thank Kami Gaara needed him in Suna."

Scandalised Temari hissed. "Are you serious!"

"Think of it as a long term honey trap, she wanted Naruto and she wanted power, Hokage's wife – she could do practically anything."

"What was her punishment?"

"Tsuande smacked her ass back to Genin, suspended her from duty and was going to lock her up until Hiashi interfered. He was beyond furious, to be made a fool of, to jeopardize the family, he likes Naruto; he gave her the bird cage seal, had her under house arrest and arranged a marriage to a fifty six year old Lord in Snow Country who needed heirs but was well aware of what she was capable of. According to Hanabi he has her under house arrest with old servants who are complete bitches loyal only to him as her companions and she's already pregnant."

"Nice, good old karma." Temari smiled, moving her chair at the table as she saw the other approach with drinks. "What about your friends?"

"Shikamaru, Lee and Tenten apologised so I'll be a little friendly with them, the rest; well Kiba and Shino are Hianta's teammate's so are on her side, Ino's too proud to apologise and just expects me to get over it and as Chouji is dating her he's not allowed talk to me but he nods and rolls his eyes when she's not looking." Sakura giggled for poor soft hearted food loving Chouji. "So we're polite and on missions I'll have their backs but I'm not going to trust them blindly. I have better friends now."

Looking up at Ibiki Sakura pulled a chair out for him as he set down their drinks; another table was brought over until they were all seated.

"And when the hell are you too going to get together?" Temari asked pointing her finger at Ibiki and Sakura before sipping her drink. Simultaneously the two choked on their drinks, exchanging wide eyed glances and looks of shock as others confirmed the idea.

"Yeah your dance is getting old by now." Anko smirked, nudging Kankuro.

Kakashi and Yamato smiled away as Sai gave one of his false smiles. "The books I have been reading indicate both of you are attracted to the other, buying each other food, escorting them home, checking on them after a long day."

Breathing deeply Sakura licked her lips looking at Ibiki for guidance, the tall man closing his eyes in disbelief as he scratched under his bandana before facing her friends choking out. "Are you serious!"

Temair shrugged"You'd make a good couple."

Resisting the urge to bang her head off the table Sakura spoke slowly for them to understand. "We are together. We've been together for months. We're even living together."

Silence engulfed the table, and the tables surrounding them filled with Shinobi, pale and wide eyed faces staring at them in shock. Then they exploded.

"Your what!"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Why the damn secret?"

"Is he good in bed?"

"Why didn't you tell us."

"Oh Kami."

Gulping down half his drink Ibiki slammed his glass on the table, voice growling. "Kami save us from idiots. How the hell are you Shinobi still alive?"

_Flipping through the report Ibiki nodded in thanks to the nurse and waited for Anko to finish talking to the hospitalised ANBU as he leant against the door half watching Sakura administer a sedative before making her way to the door. "You heading home?"_

"_Yeah, I'll see you later." Standing on her toes the medic kissed Ibiki's cheek and smiled up at him, saying goodbye to Anko and the nurse as she left._

_Closing his book Kakashi tilted his head and smiled underneath his mask, eye crinkling as he watched his favourite student struggle with the holdings of two boxes. "Are you moving or dumping Sakura?"_

_Green eyes poking out over the boxes a half giggle snort was heard. "Yeah Kakashi-sensei I'm- CRAP!"_

_The boxes teetered and swayed, Sakura bending her knees and fumbling, reaching out to grab them as Kakashi moved to help._

"_I got it." Catching the box Ibiki pulled it to waist level greeting Kakashi before turning to Sakura. "I told you to wait for me."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes. "They're not heavy."_

"_No just big and awkward."_

_Seeing a messenger bird circle overhead Kakashi waved goodbye to the duo and left as Ibiki spoke. "It's quicker if we go down this laneway."_

_Joining the group at the bar, Sakura took the drink Ibiki offered with grateful thanks sipping quickly. "I thought she'd never let me leave."_

"_You're her apprentice, after last time she wants to make sure your happy." Ibiki shrugged, passing the crisps further down the bar to Anko and Yamato._

"_Yeah but she want s details. Details Ibiiki!"_

_He laughed at her discomfort, smiling when she slapped him on the chest, nodding at Sai as he passed. "What did she say?"_

"_As long as I'm happy but she will castrate without anaesthesia if you hurt me. So in her words- tell him to be a man and if he doesn't keep you happy, there is nowhere he can hide."_

_Shaking his head Ibiki pulled Sakura into his arms and turned to hear the story Kakashi was telling, the pink haired kunoichi fitting perfectly._

_Waiting outside the Hokage's office Ibiki thrummed his fingers on the wall he was leaning on, the murmur of voices a soothing sound reminding him of how tired he was. Finally the door opened and Sakura emerged with her team, smiling at the sight of him. "Hey what are you doing here?"_

_Nodding at the three males who were waiting Ibiki quickly asked. "Lamb stirfry for dinner?"_

_Licking her lips Sakura's eyes lit up. Perfect, I'll get cake for dessert."_

"_Cho-"_

_She cut him off with a laugh. "Double Chocolate fudge, you think I'd get anything else."_

_Smirking he pushed off the wall. " Seven or Eight?"_

"_Seven we just have to write the report."_

"_Sakura we all want to get to dinner." Turning to look at Yamato Sakura smiled in apology, walking backwards towards them with a wave to Ibiki. "See you soon."_

"We never made any secret of it." Sakura spoke softly in amazement, stunned faces greeting her and Ibiki in return. The tables around them had turned to listen, her former friends and the sensei's in some cases had mouths wide open.

"But . . "

"You . ."

"It wasn't a secret, we just didn't shout it out, - I thought you knew and were just being quiet after Naruto."

"No Sakura , we didn't ." Kakashi said unevenly, a wild look filling his lone eye.

"Dammit girl, how the hell have you not been telling me what he's like in bed!" Anko hissed, Temari agreeing quickly. "Share!"

"Pifff" Sakura blew her lips, flapping her hand in an 'never' gesture to which the two women took as in private, settling back in their chairs and looking between the couple, Ibiki slinging his arm around the back of her chair to pull her closer to him. A move he always did when they sat together, Sakura responding by leaning into him, as usual.

"Your fifteen years ol-"

"If you hurt her-"

Yamato's and Kakashi's hypocritical protests were stopped with a sneer, Kankuro closing his moth quickly as Sai tilted his head in interest, Ibiki's voice hard as Sakura smiled at his words.

"We've been together for five months, living together for three. I'm a man, not an idiot."

"Oh yeah." Sakura's wistful and glazed eyes had the women sitting up straight, attacking Ibiki's lover with vengeance for details, the men shuddering as one.

At the far side of the bar Naruto stood unseen among all the commotion Sakura and Ibiki's table had caused, his heart dropping as he took in the sight of an obviously blissfully happy Sakura with Ibiki who looked equally proud of the woman he was with.

"You were an idiot."

Turning to the raven haired man, finally returned from his parole Naruto nodded. "Yeah I was."

"If you do it again dobe, I will kill you."

"I know teme. No one's as nice as Sakura." Naruto gave a half smile, leaning against the chest that moved to press against his back. "She's happy that's what matters."

"Dobe. She'll forgive you, she forgave me. It will just take time."

Nodding at Sasuke's words Naruto, moved back into the shade and turned to go home, shoulder bumping off Sasuke's as he decided that tomorrow he would visit Sakura, apologise and tell her the truth. Give her everything she deserved, even if it was hospitalisation for what an idiot he was.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_I couldn't resist the ending! It just worked for me!_

_Thank you so much again for all the reviews, I haven't had time to reply and I'm sorry. I know the last chapter would cause a bit of controversy and people think they were out of character but in my head it worked like that._

_I was trying to follow the manga, sadly its from reading narutopedia, my internet connection isn't good enough to stream anime or download the manga unless I have a week, so here Neji is dead and Sasuke returned, let's say he and Naruto crossed paths on their punishments, and you can take whatever you want from it. _

_And that is it. I have an idea for another Sakura/Ibiki fic but am going to finish my Hidan/Sakura one, Tell Them I was Still Alive When You Saw Me. I seriously only have a few chapters left in it, just need to sit my ass down._

_Can't wait to read what you though, hopefully you like it._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


End file.
